


A question

by sambuclay



Category: Critical Role
Genre: M/M, Romance, just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambuclay/pseuds/sambuclay
Summary: Just a short soft idea imagining how these two would confess their feelings.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Fjordclay, Teahaw - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A question

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and today I decided to share, it is very short, but I don't think it needs to be longer. Just soft. Perhaps this would become part of a series of one-shots, if I get inspired to do more of them.

Nature seems to communicate with Caduceus as the wind moves the leaves on the trees and warmly touches his skin while he lays down in the middle of the forest. Small insects crawl around, he can feel the grass on his arms softly caressing, and the buzzing of the small wings of a bee flying nearby. There is no movement, nor reaction, he is in peace, and the life that surrounds him doesn’t perturbe his rest, a big grin shows on his face and he takes a deep breath. It is good to be back at home after all this time, and see how the result of his quest for the Wildmother is growing. He hears voices in the distance, probably his family members discussing, but then he hears an extra voice that doesn’t sound like any of his siblings.

"Ducey, how are you doing?" Fjord's voice makes his ears perk up and tingle pleased by the deep vibrating sound. A chuckle escapes the half-orc lips as his soft steps in the wet grass get closer. 

It has been a while since they both saw each other, each of the members of the Mighty Nein had decided to take different paths, though he knew his friends could all feel they were welcome to his home any time as if it was theirs. It didn’t surprise him that Fjord would be the first to visit.

Caduceus doesn't reply, though he slightly opens one of his eyes to observe as Fjord leans down and ends up laying next to him. 

"How does it feel to be back?" he asks. 

"Hm… it's nice." Caduceus replies camly. 

“I could get used to this too…” Fjord says crossing his arms under his head.

“Get used to what?” Caduceus asks curiously. 

"This peace." Fjord answers. 

"You can take this feeling with you anywhere." Caduceus happily says “What have you been up to?”

“Huh…” Fjord replies with a small shrug still with his eyes closed “Not much, travelling, Beau has been the greatest company, my first in command and all…” he smiles, his lower tusks proudly poking over his lip “it has been strange to not be all together, but we both had a good time just being us and the tripulation and the ocean.” 

Caduceus laughs softly.

“Beau wanted to come back and stay with Jester for a while and we also visited Veth and her family on the coast… so it made me think… of how everyone was doing…” Fjord admits.

“Jester sends me messages often, half messages at times.” Caduceus laughs “since Veth and her live close by, I also know from her and her family but… I don’t know how either Caleb or Yasha are doing.” he says, laying back down on the grass and looking up at the sky. The clouds draw white foamy images among the blue, they make him smile again “That looks like a turtle.” 

“A… a what now?” Fjord jumps up immediately opening his eyes “Where?” 

“Hmm?” Caduceus looks at him confused for a moment and then points at the sky “That cloud.”

“Fuck…” Fjord turns a darker shade of green and lays down again “Don’t scare me like that.”

Caduceus chuckles, and both of them keep quiet for a while, almost in a meditative state, they share a long moment of silence and let the surroundings involve them until Fjord clearing his throat interrupts it.

“So… Cad…” he starts saying “Now that… the war is over, and everyone has their own plans, I mean, maybe we are over too.... it isn’t crazy to think that the group may not come back together… right? and I was wondering…” Fjord pauses thinking what he really means to say “I was wondering... what... were...  _ your _ plans? Are you staying home? Are you… going somewhere else?” he asks slowly as if every word he was saying needed to be well thought out before he could say it out loud.

“Hm? Is it over?” Caduceus asks still calmly and smiling “I don’t think we are… maybe our goals changed from what they once were, but I don’t think that means we can’t still be together sometimes and follow that new path… or that not being all together ends our friendship.” Caduceus looks in Fjord’s direction, both of them laying on the grass, his hair that has recovered fully all his bright pink, falls over his face and he blows it out of the way.

Fjord lays on his side leaning over his elbow and resting his head on his hand.

“Does that mean you are planning to go?” he asks curiously.

“I love my home, and my family, I really do, but… I have been here for a long time before any of this started, and travelling with the group has shown me there is so much more out there that I could ever imagine, so… I think I don’t want to fully come back just yet… I needed to rest and be with my family for a while, but I don’t think I have to be here like I used to...” Caduceus explains "I think the Wildmother wants me to do more…"

“Right…” Fjord pauses, doubting if to ask the next question or not "What does she want?" he asks, actually wondering if maybe as her paladin he should know as well.

"Hmm…" Caduceus moves again, his long hair falling on his face once more but this time he laughs it off without trying to move it away "Well, you are here."

Fjord's face changes from a curious look to confusion and then to complete embarrassment. 

"That's not the Wildmother asking you to go, Ducey." Fjord's blushes intense green "I'm the one asking you to come with me."

Caduceus looks at Fjord with surprise. 

"Ah…" he replies with honesty "Is that what you are doing?" 

Fjord looks away and then back at him, flustered. He knows how Caduceus can be completely clueless to things at times, but he thought he was being pretty clear.

“What I’m trying to say is that, I-” Fjord clears his throat and sits on the floor, his back straight and partially tense “Caleb is studying, Yasha is travelling, Veth with her family, and I’m pretty sure that  _ for a while _ from Beau means she wants to find a place and move in with Jester.” he explains “So it got me thinking, what would I do? What was the next step? And I couldn’t stop thinking about any other possibility than....” he pauses “hmm…”

“Ah…” Caduceus tries to say something but words don’t really come to him, his eyebrows slightly frown trying to form a thought that escapes him.

“I just wanted to be with you.” Fjord simply admits “I miss you, travelling together, I miss knowing what you think or what you want to do… I have been thinking about it since we all decided to separate but… you said you wanted to come back home so I didn’t want to impose… I even asked the Wildmother if I was being an asshole but she seemed confused by my question.” Fjord stops again afraid that maybe he is rambling or not letting Caduceus speak for himself.

Caduceus laughs, he just laughs, soft and deep, his cheeks feeling warm and his hands trembling, he sits up as well, wanting to direct his sight towards Fjord. He is taken aback by his embarrassed confession, completely overjoyed by hearing those words, but confused as well. He knew what he felt as well, he wasn’t one to hide what he felt or thought, often very simple things that he never minded to share. But it was true that with Fjord perhaps he had decided to purposely not say anything the moment they all decided to separate.

Maybe that’s why it was funny to him. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t stop smiling now. They both made the same decision, and that decision made this moment happen in which inevitably they would have to be truthful and open. If this was an entangled way of the Wildmother to bring them together he had so much to thank, but he then realizes and shakes his head. No. Fjord said it, this was Fjord asking Caduceus to go, and it would be his own decision to answer sincerely. 

“I have felt the same way for the longest time.” 


End file.
